


Throat

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [76]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, M/M, Moaning, Sex, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is obsessed with the delicate skin of Draco's throat.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle_jw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_jw/gifts).



> This is written for the wonderful Elle_jw who wanted _delicate_. Very fine in structure or texture.

Harry can’t get over the sight of Draco’s throat. It’s a fetish, perhaps. A fixation. His obsession. 

Harry has such a _thing_ for Draco’s delicate, flawless skin and the Adam's apple that bobs so tautly beneath his mouth. 

When they’re fucking Draco makes the most exquisite sounds from that throat. Draco punctuates each thrust with a rough, dirty moan, his eyes screwed shut.

Draco's head rocks backwards and that sensitive, flushed neck is exposed. Harry would like to mark that pristine flesh and claim it for his own. 

A bite mark telling the whole world that Draco is his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
